Category talk:Unprocessed Files
Question So what is an unprocessed file? Unownshipper (talk) 08:08, May 11, 2016 (UTC) : Images like File:Power to the People Machine.JPG or any image in . —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 09:32, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :: That's the category for Forum:Creating new categories where all images should be sorted in so that they can be sorted out by hand --Bioexpander (talk) 19:18, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :::If you want all images sorted there, then I could have my bot to do that. It is going to take an extraordinary amount of time though. We currently have , and if I take the default delay of 5 seconds between every edit, that will be |R}} * 5 }} seconds or |R}} * 5 / 3600 round 1}} hours. It's probably going to take longer than that. As there is no universal images list I will have to add the images manually per category, and there's always some delay between loading and saving a page. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 05:23, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Edit: I can also use a database dump, but then I should know one day before when I'm supposed to start, because I'd have to request a database dump. Also, does this entail all user files like those in Category:User Images, Category:User Video Files? Sorting to those would be a waste of time if they're not used on articles anyway. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 15:23, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :::: Again: The use is not only to sort images into articles, but also to give them a proper description and a licence - some of them are tagged with for quite a while now. Eg File:Donald.png. The user last contributed 2012 and has less than 50 edits. Do we really need to keep such an image if it has no licence since 2010, no description, etc.? If you don't want to delete such an image right away you can leave a note on the user page. If there is no response for eg. a month or two you can delete it. The user can request an undeletion if there is really need for it. :::: So, yes, I would add those user files as well since they could at least be tagged with some kind of "This is a user image"-template if there is no other description/licence/categories. :::: I don't worry about 15h of work for the bot. I guess that it will take at least a half to a full year until the last file will leave the category. I also wouldn't start to clean out the category until every image is in there and new images will be auto sorted into the category. :::: --Bioexpander (talk) 20:06, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Template I have created Template:Unprocessed File which will (for now) only add the Unprocessed Files category. The template was created for the simple reason to tag images and because (as far as I have looked into that issue) a template is easier to add to a new image than a category. --Bioexpander (talk) 20:21, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Should I have my bot add that one instead of the category? —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 20:34, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :: Use the easier route. The result would be the same I guess. --Bioexpander (talk) 22:07, May 12, 2016 (UTC)